


A Breath of Stale Air

by WormholesandPegasus



Series: The Reflection in the Mirror [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Ghosts, Gypsy Danger - Freeform, Horror, Jaegers, POV Second Person, The Drift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormholesandPegasus/pseuds/WormholesandPegasus
Summary: There is something there in the back of your mind, watching you. Sometimes you wonder why it’s there, what it’s purpose is. Sometimes you’d rather not think about it. But sometimes it may just be of help.
Relationships: Mako Mori & Jake Pentecost, Raleigh Becket & Yancy Becket
Series: The Reflection in the Mirror [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755004
Kudos: 6





	A Breath of Stale Air

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two endings to my previous fic, Mirror.

For a second your breath is no longer yours. Someone else has stolen it. 

You can no longer see. All of your five senses have been stolen from you, all you can do is sit in your own head.

Something is in your mind—you realize in horror—probing. For what, you don’t know.

You try to scream but someone else silences the sound of your words in the back of your throat. 

The thing in your mind stops and reforms itself. A whisper of breath brushes past your ears "Thank you." You know the voice and the visage in your reflection.

The presence retreats to the back of your mind and you are in control again.

You cannot articulate your thoughts. Your mind feels violated, no longer your own. Someone else has entered through the back door.

The presence—Raleigh—speaks into your mind again, “We have a job to do.” It does its best to steer you back into focus.

You turn to your brother who seems to be in a haze. His eyes are unfocused, his hands shake.

All of a sudden his eyes focus again. He returns the world again.

And the drift initiates.

The flow of colors, sounds, and scents is much stronger now than ever before. Memories you now recognize as not your own fly past. 

But then you return.

You become one fourth of a partnership. The two electric ghosts walk freely though your minds, sharing the load.

You wonder if this is what happened to the other pilots who perished in their Jaegers. If they are still there. Then you banish the thought from your mind.

The drop is seamless, but the slow sinking creates a feeling deep inside yourself that something will go terribly wrong.

Three Kaiju are there below and only two Jaegers are left to oppose them.

You can feel your father die. Your wits leave you. One of the presences—Yancy you think—does his best to corral you back into the fray.

Gypsy Danger falls through the breach, Kaiju in hand.

Something breaks on your harness and you can feel the world spin, your oxygen leave you. Raleigh takes over your limp body and you become a puppet.

You can’t remember anything up until you hear the count down of the reactor meltdown timer.

Your senses return to you only to realize that you are leaving. 

The mental spiderwebs that tie you to Gypsy and her ghosts slowly start to fray. You grasp for answers and quickly find them. They cannot leave, they are prisoners of the machine.

They push you out of the shared mental space, “Goodbye.” The whisper fades through your mind.

The world slows, and you are alone again.


End file.
